


On A Hot Summer Night

by Kadorienne



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fanvid, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely ridiculous vid using the dialogue at the beginning of Meat Loaf's song "You Took The Words Right Out Of My Mouth".</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Hot Summer Night

[Youtube link.](http://youtu.be/DqZiGg2GNVs)

[DL link.](http://belladonna.org/Songvids/OnAHotSummerNight.mov)


End file.
